For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a spectrometer including a light entrance part, a dispersive part for dispersing and reflecting light incident thereon from the light entrance part, a light detection element for detecting the light dispersed and reflected by the dispersive part, and a box-shaped support for supporting the light entrance part, dispersive part, and light detection element.